The dark heir of the founders
by MoonVongola
Summary: What if Harry wasn't as naive and innocent as dumbledore would have liked him to be, what if he made friends with Draco and got into Slytherin and what if harry like voldermort was a heir to one of the founders. contains: Dark/evil Harry, Bad dumbledore and the order, good-ish voldemort and death eaters. will also contain slash so if you don't like it, don't read it
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Hello everyone, so I started to read a lot of evil/dark Harry and where Dumbledore, the Weasley's and Hermione are the bad and I thought I would write one myself.

The people on Harry's side are:Fred and George Weasely, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Voldemort, the Malfoy's, and so on. And there will be slash, it will be: Harry/Draco Remus/Sirius Voldemort/Snape and hetro Luna/Neville Narcissa/Lucius

Summary: What if Harry knew he was a wizard, what if he could do both wandless and wordless magic, what if he wanted revenge on Dumbledore for putting him with the Dursleys, what would have happened if Harry got into Slytherin and made friends with Draco. And what if Harry like Voldemort was the heir of Slytherin, but wait not only Slytherin, but Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw as well. Dumbledore is gonna get a surprise when he see's Harry isn't as naive and innocent as Dumbledore wanted him to be.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, it would be slight **ed up, and Sirius, Fred, Remus and Snape wouldn't have died. And Ginny would die in the Chamber of Secrets, and Fred and George would have hit Molly in the head with a frying pan.  
A/N: well I hope you will enjoy this story.

It starts when Harry is ten a day before Dudley's birthday. The real story will start in the next chapter, this is just an intro.

It was a normal day in the little street called Privet drive, well as normal as it could get, you see here lived a boy, by the name Harry Potter.  
Harry was a little boy of the age of ten, he had jet black hair, a cute face that would grow to be rugged and handsome and intense green eyes, that glittered like emeralds, and on his forehead, he had a small scar formed like lightning bolt.

Yes Harry looked like any other kid his age, yet Harry wasn't like any other kid, you see Harry was a wizard, yes you heard me wizard, Harry knew years ago he was a wizard, he found out when he was seven and his uncle had called him a freak and had hit him in the face, Harry lost control and suddenly his uncle flew across the room and hit the wall, after that Harry started to train his powers, and when he had enough control of his powers, which was at the age of eight and a half, Harry started to take control of his family, and forced them to tell him everything about the wizarding world and his parents, about the war, about the fight between the good and the evil, and of two wizard's called Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort.

He also knew about Hogwarts and about the four founders, Harry also knew that he was in family with Salazar Slytherin, how you ask? Well Harry was a Parselmouth, which means he can speak to snakes, and that was something Salazar Slytherin was known for, something only he could do, and that was how Harry knew.

So yeah, Harry wasn't like any other kid, and he rather liked the fact that he wasn't like everybody else, but Harry knew that when he turned eleven he was off to Hogwarts, where there would be tons of kids just like him, Harry couldn't say he was happy, yet he couldn't say he didn't like it either, he couldn't wait till he would meet some purebloods wizard and learn more about the wizard world, because he may know something, but he would need pureblood friends if he wanted to get far in the wizard world.

And before you ask, yes Harry knew about him being the boy-who-lived thing, and what happened with him and Voldemort, and that it was him that killed his parents, yet he didn't blame Voldemort for what he did.

No, Harry blamed Albus Dumbledore for everything, why? Well because Harry would have done the same thing if he was the dark lord, and someone was gonna kill him, Harry blamed Dumbledore because if it weren't for Dumbledore no one would have heard the damn prophecy, you see a prophecy was made about Harry and Voldemort, something about that Harry was gonna kill him or something, yet that was only a part of the prophecy, and no one knew the rest of it except Dumbledore, which made Harry quit skeptics over the whole prophecy thing, because the only one who knew was the man he did not trust.

When Harry was little his parents went into hiding because of the prophecy, yet they still got them self killed, and Harry was shipped off to his aunt and uncle, Petunia and Vernon Dursley, and who could forget their kid Dudley, who was so big, fat and ugly that he could be mistaken for a pig, or a very little cow.

In the first six years Harry was with them he was treated like a slave, he was hit, screamed at and starved, but when Harry got control of his life, he got healthier food and made the Dursleys pay for everything they had done to him, he made them face their worst fears, like Petunia who had to clean the house with her toothbrush, even the toilet and after that, still brush her teeth with it. And Vernon who was shoved into a little cage filled every kind of dangerous and big spiders, and had to stay there for three day without food, and only a little bit to drink. He had the most fun with Dudley though, he broke his ribs and then pushed him out of the window.

You may think it was cruel, but trust me when I say Harry didn't think it was enough, after that they started to be nice to him and give him what he wanted, yet it wasn't enough so Harry of course still tortured them when he was bored or when they disobeyed him, and Harry didn't like to be disobeyed.

Yes Harry was ready for the wizard world, but was the wizard world ready for harry.

AN: I hope you liked it please review say if you liked it, I will have the next part up someday this week, I hope you will read.  
With love from Moon Vongola.


	2. The Birthday for the Pig

Hello again.  
First off, Thank you to all them who have read the first chapter, you made me a very happy girl (my friends thought it was really scary, since I smiled so much) yay.  
So I had a review that said, that there was no logical explanation to how Harry knew about the prophecy, so here it is, hope its good enough for you guys. Like I said Harry got his aunt and uncle to tell him about the wizard world, and Petunia and Vernon knew about the prophecy and said it to Harry, and they knew it because Dumbledore said it to them, and he told them because, he had to let them know, why there where blood wards around the house, and why Lily and James where dead. So that's how Harry knew.  
I also got a message from someone, who asked if Harry or Draco would be topping, coughalwayslaughing1cough well in my opinion Draco just have to be bottom, I mean look at him, he look likes a girl, so Harry will be topping, but who knows maybe they could switch from time to time.  
And to those who made a review to this story, I really just like really love you so much, I would give you a cookie or something, but I can't, so you all just got a hug from me in my head.  
Well, I think I've be talking for way too long now, so go on and read the next chapter in the dark heir of the founders.

Harry woke up like every other morning, in his soft king sized bed, in the biggest room, in the house, on Privet Drive Four.

'So yet another day, with the Dursleys' Harry thought, while he smirked to himself, as he got out of bed, and made his way to the toilet, both to take a bath and to, well to go take a dump.

Harry was quite happy that he always was up so early in the morning, so he didn't have to see them in the morning, because who would want to three ugly idiots's in the morning. 'Hm, I wonder if the fat pig cousin of mine is gonna get what he want for his birthday tomorrow?' Harry laughed a bit to himself as he thought about his cousin birthday tomorrow, he just couldn't help himself, he thought a bit more about till he got in the shower and his thoughts turned to Hogwarts 'My letter could come anytime now, all that's left is to wait, though I wonder if any teachers are gonna come get me, or if I just get a letter?'  
Harry was done with his shower, while he thought about Hogwarts, as he was getting dressed he heard a noise, and knew that someone was up now "Whose there? He asked loudly so the person could hear him.

"It's just me, Petunia." She answered

"Well, if it's just you, go make some breakfast, okay." He smirked when he said it, because he knew she would do as he said.

"O-of course, I'll make your favorite then."

He almost laughed out loud, because as soon as she had answered him, he could hear her, almost running down the stairs, to obey him

'It's quite nice that they obey, everything I say, though they have seen me, when they disobeyed me, and I doubt they would want that again.' He thought as he walked out of the bathroom, and went downstairs to get his breakfast

"Are you done yet? Aunt Petunia."

Petunia shivered as her face paled slightly "Almost, just four more minutes, and it's done" she said, as she continued making breakfast.

Harry sat down, waited till she was done making his toast, and sat it before him without a word, and herself sat down and took some coffee

"Harry?" She asked as she sat her cup down, the only answer she got was a polite "Yes Aunt Petunia?" She took a deep breath and started talking again "Tomorrow its Dudder's birthday, and I was thinking maybe you could cut us some slack, so we could go out somewhere with one of Dudder's friends?" She asked and looked at her nephew with a pleading look on her horse-like face

"I don't know if I can Aunt Petunia, what's in it for me?" He grinned evilly

"You can come with us." She said looking down at her cup of coffee

"Well I guess that's okay then." He shrugged and Petunia smiled a little bit, "But" he said and looked at her, her face now looked as sour as a lemon, " I get to pick where, we're going." he looked at her waited till she had said yes, and went back to his breakfast.

Before he got back up till his room, and picked out a book, yet he just couldn't concentrate on the book, because he was thinking about Hogwarts again, 'I wonder what house I'll get into, I'm smart enough to be in Ravenclaw, brave enough to be in Gryffindor, cunning enough to be in Slytherin and loyal enough to be in Hufflepuff well to my own cause at eleast, though if I get into Huffelpuff I'm out of Hogwarts as fast as possible. And Dumbledore what to do about him? He has to be taken down from his high throne, and I'll personally take care of that.' He thought and smirked, 'Better be ready Dumbledork, cause you're in for a surprise.'

He settled down back on his bed and stared reading, till it was evening and time to go bed, he couldn't sleep at first, but he ended up dreaming about torturing his aunt and uncle.

The next morning Harry woke up to the whole house smelling like bacon and pancakes, ' Dudley's favorite' Harry thought, as he made himself ready to go downstairs, face his ugly and disgusting family.

Harry got down just in time to see Dudley throw a tantrum, "35, I got two more present's last year" he yelled and looked and a big, fat, pink, pig.

"Look here Dudders, under the big one from mommy and daddy is a present from Aunt Marge" Petunia said while she pointed at a present in pink paper.

"Now, now, Dudley, don't be like that, you know I don't like when you have a tantrum, because that makes me very, very angry, and you don't want to make me angry, right?" Harry said with a glare, as he stood in the door and looked at them with disgust written across his face

"Har-Harry, we didn't see you there, do you want anything to eat?" Petunia asked as she looked at him, pale as ghost and with sweat dripping down her forehead.

"No thank you, Aunt Petunia I'm good, now Dudley answer me, do you want to make me angry?" Harry asked

"N-n-no Harry, I-I'm sorry, please don't get mad" Dudley almost whispered, while he looked down at his feet

"Don't worry I'm not mad, and do you know? We're going to zoo today, isn't that just lovely, and you get to bring a friend, aren't I just nice today?" Harry asked as he went into the room and sat down on one of the chairs

"Yes, th-thank you Harry, that's nice of you, thank you very much." he answered as he got a little smile on his lips

"Uncle Vernon, aren't you going to say good morning to me?" Harry said as he took some coffee and drank a bit of it

"Y-ye-yes, good morning Harry, did you sleep well?" Vernon asked, as he tried to look down, but failed because of his five chins.

"Why yes I slept rather good, now why don't we pick up one of Dudley's friends so we can go to the zoo?" Harry said and took the last bit of his coffee and looked at them.

"Of course, I've already called up, Mrs. Polkiss, so Piers can come with us." Petunia said and looked quite happy with herself

"Well then, let's go." Harry said, and they all went out to the car to pick up Piers.

At the zoo, they went around for a bit and looked at all the beautiful animals, in there, Harry even saw a gorilla, that looked liked Dudley if it was blond, of course Harry walked a little behind the Dursleys, because who would want to go with, a whale, a pig, a horse and a rat, well not Harry he would rather die then walk with them, and the Dursleys didn't like Harry, so everyone like it.

They got hungry after a while and decided to go get some lunch, at the lunch place Dudley threw a tantrum because his ice cream didn't have enough whipped cream on top, and had to get a new one, which made Harry quite mad, 'they had just been giving a warning, where they looking to get him mad at them?' Harry thought as he looked at them with a frown, which Petunia shiver and look down at her lap, Harry would have laughed if he wasn't so mad at Dudley right now, 'That fat little idiot! As soon as we get back he's going to get it.' Harry thought as Vernon came back with yet another ice cream.

When they were done they decided to go to the reptile house, Harry couldn't wait, 'Maybe I could have myself a little talk with one of the snakes in there' Harry thought excitedly, as he walked behind Dudley and Piers who was talking about big dangerous snakes, that could kill with just a bite, Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes at them, "What idiots." he muttered under his breath as he walked into the reptile house.

Dudley quickly found the biggest snake in the whole place, it was a Boa Constrictor, and to Harry it was one of the most beautiful snakes in there, it was a very dark green and some places it had dark brown or black dots.

"Make it move, now." Dudley almost yelled at his dad, who looked quite put off but quickly recovered and started to knock on the glass while saying "Hello, do something." and the snake still didn't move

"That's one boring, let's look at something else." Dudley said and walked away with his mom, dad and Piers.  
'Hello Beautiful' Harry hissed in parseltongue and looked at the snake,  
'ahh, a speaker, hello young one' The snake hissed back at him while it slowly raised its body to harry, so it could look into his eyes

'May I ask your name beautiful?' Harry hissed back at her and smiled at her

'My name is Nagini, young one, and your name is?' Nagini hissed to him as she looked at him with interest in her eyes,

'My name is Harry.'

Nagini was about to answer, but suddenly Dudley jumped on him, which got him down on the floor, " MOM, DAD AND PIERS, COME LOOK AT THIS SNAKE" Dudley yelled and pushed his nose so far onto the glass, and suddenly the glass vanished and Dudley was lying in the glass cadge with the snake over him getting out of the cage, and crawled out of the reptile house hissing 'Thank you young one'

Later that day, when they had gotten Piers home, and now sat in the living room, with all of the Dursleys looking at Harry, who had a small frown on his face, and the Dursleys looked like they were gonna die.

"So, I am quite displeased over how you acted today, first of all of how treated me today, and second what you did to the snake, so I think a punishment is in order, don't you think so?" Harry said as he looked at them, who looked down at their laps

"Please don't Harry, I'm begging you." Petunia slowly said to her nephew

"Well you should have thought about that, before you disobeyed me." Harry said coldly as he stood up and waved his hand a bit, so Dudley suddenly fell on the floor screaming and arching his back in pain, "It should end in ten minutes, so don't worry." Harry said as he walked up the stairs to his room and fell asleep to the sound of his cousin screaming.

AN: yay yet another chapter done, I don't know when I will update next. But it will be soon, trust me.

Love from MoonVongola.

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, if I did it would be slight f*cked up, Ginny would have died in the camper of secret, and Fred and George would have hit molly in the head with a frying pan.


	3. Diagon Alley and a little blond

Hello Guys  
All I have to say this time is, thank you to all those who follow my story, I love you and it's so nice you like my story, and I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter, as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, if I did it would be slight f*cked up, Ginny would have died in the chamber of secrets, and Fred and George would have hit molly in the head with a frying pan long time ago.  
Enough dilly dally, let's get on with the story.

It was in the middle of the summer vacation, a couple of weeks after the zoo accident, and the Dursleys did whatever they could to avoid Harry, well of course Harry didn't blame them, he thought it was rather amusing.

It was the morning of July the 20th when Harry woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door, Harry could hear the door being opened, and guessed it was Petunia, 'I wonder who it is, so damn early in morning, oh yeah my Hogwarts letter, that must mean one of the teachers is here with it, that means they think I don't know anything about magic, well let's give them a shock and show just how much I know' Harry thought as he got out of bed and got dressed, and went downstairs to see a half giant standing in the living room

"Hello are you here with my Hogwarts letter?" Harry politely ask as he got down from the stairs, both the half giant and Petunia turned to look at Harry

"Yes my name is Hagrid, I am the games keeper at Hogwarts, are you Harry?" Hagrid asked as he looked at Harry with narrowed eyes

"Why yes that's me, may I get my letter?" Harry asked him as he looked up and met Hagrid's dark brown eyes, with his own emerald colored

"You have grown so much since I last saw you, and your letter here you go." Hagrid said as he took a letter out of his pocket and gave it to Harry, who took it and muttered a quick "Thanks" to Hagrid before he tore the letter open and read it:

Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore. (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)  
Dear Mr. Potter  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September first. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress.

"Well then, are we gonna go to Diagon Alley to get my school things then?" Harry asked Hagrid after he had read the letter

" Uhm.. of course, let's go shall we" Hagrid said after he got over his shock, about that Harry knew about Diagon alley, and started going towards Harry, and took a hold of his arm and apparated into Diagon Alley.

"So where do we go now, Hagrid?" Harry asked Hagrid as he himself got over the shock

"Well Harry we got to go to Gringotts, so you can get your money, so you can pay for your school things" Hagrid answered him as he started to walk towards Gringotts with Harry after him.

As soon as they were inside Gringotts, Harry saw the creatures that worked there, 'Must be goblins or something like that.' Harry thought as he walked past them

"Mr. Harry Potter wishes to see his vault" Hagrid spoke up as they stood before a very ugly goblins

"Does Mr. Potter have his key?" The Goblin asked as he looked at them

"Yes I have it right here" Hagrid said as he took a small key out of his pocket, and handed it to the goblin, who took it, looked at it and called another goblin over and gave him the key, at the same time another goblin came over, and said something to the really ugly goblin, who after that looked at Hagrid and Harry and said.

"If Mr. Potter would be so kind to follow Griphook, who will take you to your vault, and if Mr. Hagrid would follow Ragnes, who will take him to you-know-what." and as soon as the goblin had finished talking, Griphook started to walk with Harry following him till they got to the cart, and they got in it, the goblin was about to open his mouth to say something, but Harry beat him to it.

"You don't have to explain the whole money thing to me, I already know it, but I would like to know how many money I have?" He asked and looked at Griphook and waited for an answer.

"Since you're the last potter alive at least that we're aware of, you've inherited everything from your parents, which is all in all together about 200 million Galleons, 360 thousand sickles and 400 thousand knuts, and more when you turn twelve next year." Griphook said as he got out of the cart, and then started to talk again. "Do you want a checkbook so you don't have to go around with all that money." He looked at Harry and waited for an answer

"Yes I think I would, thank you very much." Harry said as Griphook got back in the cart and started driving back.

Harry got out of the cart and looked at Griphook, who took something out and gave it to him, "It's a wallet, where all you have to do is to say the amount, and inside of that is a checkbook." He said as he walked away again, leaving Harry who put the things inside his pocket.

"Harry."He turned around and saw Hagrid coming towards him.

"Did you get everything you needed?" Hagrid asked him

"Yes Hagrid I did, where do we go now?" Harry answered him and looked at him

"I was thinking that maybe you could go to Madame Malkins and get your cape and all that, and then I could get a drink, those carts always make me sick." Hagrid said and looked at him with a pleading look.

"Alright Hagrid, I'll see you later." Harry said as he started walking towards Madame Malkins, hoping to find a pureblood to talk to.

"Hello sweetheart, are you going to Hogwarts?" A lady who Harry thought was Madame Malkins asked him

"Yes I am, Madame" Harry said to her, scanning her over

"Alright come over here, we have another one, whose going to Hogwarts, here get up, so I can take measures of both of you." She said to Harry as she pulled him over, and made him stand, besides a boy who looked so cute, girly and fragile, that Harry just wanted to protect him

"Hello, are you going to Hogwarts too?" The boy asked, he had white blonde hair, and big blue-grey eyes.

"Yes I am, what is your name?" Harry asked the boy

"Draco Malfoy, what about you?"

'A Malfoy, how nice.' Harry thought before he answered Draco, "My name is Harry Potter."

Draco looked at Harry with wide eyes, looking so cute that Harry just wanted to kiss him, "Really? Are you Harry Potter?" Draco asked and looked at him

"Yes that's me" Harry smiled at Draco and watched as a small blush came up on his pale cheeks

"Draco I was thinking, that maybe I could go with you and your family, to get my Hogwarts things?" Harry said and looked at Draco again

"That could be fun, my dad is coming over in a minute or two, I'm sure you could walk with us." Draco said and smiled a bit at Harry, who smiled back at him.

"Draco are you finished?" a new voice said, Harry turned around and looked at a much elder vision of Draco

"Yes father, and father can I ask you something?" Draco said as he jumped down of the little chair and made his way over to his father, and started to whisper to him.

"Mr. Potter, was it?" The elder vision of Draco came up to him and asked him

"Yes, It was, Mr. Malfoy." Harry looked up at him and smirked at him

"You can walk with us, if you want to." He said and turned to pay and walked out of the shop to wait for them, Harry and Draco joined him, when Harry had paid for his things.

"Well Mr. Potter, why don't you tell us a few things about yourself." Mr. Malfoy said to Harry and waited for an answer

"Of course Mr. Malfoy." Harry smirked as he said it and started to talk about, his years at the Durselys and how he was treated and how he tortured them, how much he hated Albus Dumbledore, and of course of how he agreed with Voldemort and that he was in family with Salazar Slytherin, and how he spoke parseltongue.

"Well that was not something I had seen coming Mr. Potter." Lucius said as he looked at Harry with an eyebrow raised, and Draco looked at harry with big wide eyes

'He's adorable, I just can't wait till we get to Hogwarts so I can have him all to myself.' Harry thought as he looked at Draco and smirked, which made the little blond blush and look away.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, what can I say? I'm full of surprises." Harry said as he looked up at Lucius and smiled a way too sweet smile

"Also could I ask a question?" Harry continued

"Of course Mr. Potter, just ask." Lucius said as he took in the smile

"Well I was just wondering if I could have a talk with your master, when he comes back?" Harry asked and looked at Lucius seriously.

"Well Mr. Potter I will see what I can do, but I am sure that he will see you when he hears of this." Lucius answered as he looked quite a bit shocked by the question

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy, and please do call me Harry." Harry said

"All right then Harry, but then I must ask you to call me Lucius." Lucius said as he looked down to where Harry was

"Of course Lucius, I am afraid that I have to leave now." Harry said but before he could do anything Lucius said

"No, please do go with us to get the rest of your things, we also have to get them for Draco, besides it is interesting to talk to you, oh and if you could Harry why don't you stay with us at Malfoy Manor for the rest of your vacation, I'm sure Draco would enjoy that."

As he said the last part, the smaller blonde blushed and looked down at his feet, "Well since you asked who am I to say no? Besides I would love to spend some time with Draco" Harry said and slid his hand down to Draco's waist and let it stay there, and while Draco looked shocked by it he could not stop the smile on his face.

"Well then we better get wands, so we have to go to Ollivanders, he has the best." Lucius said and they started to walk to Ollivanders.

I am so sorry it took such a long time to update, it was because we are getting new classes at my school so we had to met them and all, and then because it was my birthday yesterday, and guess what I got? Oh well I got Tom Riddle's Diary and the Slytherin cape and tie, Fleur Decleur's wand and two quills and black, green and blue ink. Ain't I just lucky?  
Moon Vongola.


	4. Diagon Alley and a little blond Part 2

Hey again guys, so I have great news I got a beta, which I'm so happy about, thank you AlwaysLaughing1 and yes I know my grammar sucks monkey butt. Other great news is I'm going to Bali, Thailand and Boa Vista in summer vacation, and Japan in October. Not so good news is we just got a new assignment in Danish, which we call a year-assignment which means at the end of the school year we get a subject and then have a week to make a report and PowerPoint show, which is going to take a lot of my time so it will take a while to update, other things is that I got the subject Bullying and suicide, which is hard for me, because I was suicidal for about half a year, I also cut myself not so hard, but enough for the pain and a little bit of blood to come out, so I have to focus a lot on the assignment, also because it's going to take a lot of time, because it's going to be hard for me to write about it, so I hope you will forgive me if I don't update in some time. I think that was it, now let's get on with the good stuff.

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter if I did, Ginny would have died in the chamber of secrets, and Fred and George would have hit molly in the head with a frying pan.

"Mr. Malfoy, to what do I own the pleasure?" Ollivander asked Lucius as walked into the shop

"I'm here to find wands for my son Draco and his friend Mr. Potter." Lucius answered with a sneer

"Potter? My god it's Harry Potter, I remember it like it was yesterday when your parents came in to get their wands..." He was interrupted by a small cough by Lucius Malfoy

"Right give me minute I think I might have just the right wand for you Mr. Malfoy." Ollivander said and disappeared into his store. Harry couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at his action 'how weird how can someone like that be so hyper when he's so old' Ollivander came back with a white box. "Here you go dew wand,.dragon heartstring core 12 inches."

Draco took the wand causing the lights in the store to go out.

"Guess it's not that one. Don't worry your pretty little head things like this happens all the time. I've got plenty more wands for you to try out." He said f

After about 50 wands they still hadn't found the right one yet.

"Father what if there's no wand for me?" Draco asked

"Calm yourself there's a wand we just might need to look elsewhere for it." Lucius answered

"Now I've gotta it and if this isn't the wand for you Mr. Malfoy I'll be damned." Ollivander said coming back with a old bent up box, "Here you go, it's made of Hawthorn wood, with unicorn hair core, 10 inches, and last but not least dipped in pure vampire blood from around 200-300 years ago, very powerful yet very fragile almost like a doll." he said as he gave the white wand to Draco who couldn't help but blush a bit when he heard the end, he made a little swing with it and suddenly lighted up the store like a patronus charm

"Well I think we found it, now for you Mr. Potter"

Harry took twice as long to find his wand after about 100 wands Ollivander took a look at his scar and muttered maybe running to the back of the store

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Harry asked as he watched Ollivander disappear into the back

"To be honest Harry I have no idea." Lucius answered truthfully with a sigh, they watched as Olivander came back out with a box that didn't look old yet it didn't look new either, "Here you go Mr. Potter, imade from holly with a Phoenix feather core,11 inches and dipped in basilisk venom, it should be so powerful that not even Albus Dumbledore could control it." Ollivander said and gave harry the wand, he didn't even have to swing it from the moment he touched it, it shot out a light that formed itself as a snake "Curious very curious indeed" Ollivander muttered

"Why is it curious Mr. Ollivander?" Draco asked and looked up at him with an eyebrow raised

"The reason why its so curious Mr Malfoy is because that phoenix gave another feather which means Mr. Potter's wand has a brother and the person who has that wand is the same person that gave you that scar" Olivander said and ended his little speech by pointing at the scar on Harry forehead.

After that they decided to pay and get out of there, Lucius was planning to go to the animal store so they could get owls and such.

At the animal store harry couldn't really find any snake, he looked at everything hoping to find a snake or two, but he found a beautiful snow-white owl inset of a snake, Draco also found a animal it was a big beautiful raven that had a blue eye and a green eye.

Harry had decided to name his owl Hedwig and Draco named his raven Anubis, which Harry thought was an adorable name to a raven.

"Lucius do you know if there is any place that have snakes, because I really want one" Harry asked as they got out of the animal store

"Well Harry I think there is a place in Knockturn alley, but other places I don't think so." Lucius answered

"Well then can we go to that place in Knockturn alley?" Harry asked again he really wanted that snake,

"Of course we can Harry, after that we can go back home can't we?"

"Well yes except I still have to find that half giant and tell him I'm staying with you at Malfoy Manor" Harry said and couldn't help but sneer when he thought of that big fat lump

"Don't worry Harry you only have to say you made a friend and is staying with him till school starts." Draco said as he took a hold of Harry's arm and smiled at him

"I guess you're right, it's just he's so annoying" Harry said and looked at Draco with a little smile on his lips.

"I am sorry to say that we are here now harry" Lucius said and stopped in front of a old looking shop that had spiders and scorpions in the windows

"Lovely" harry muttered as he walked in with Draco and Lucius trailing after him

"I want to see the most dangerous snakes you have" Harry said as he looked up at the owner, the owner looked a bit shocked at the eleven year old boy, who just came up and asked for dangerous snakes

"Of course, please follow me" He said and started walking to the back of the shop, "here you go, please look around as you please"

Harry looked around a bit till he found a snake that looked perfect, it was a black mamba yet it wasn't only black, it had a little blue to it and its eyes were the color of blood.

~hello beautiful, how are you~ Harry asked as he looked at the snake

~a speaker, how lovely I'm fine human one~ the snake answered Harry as it lifted its head

~my name is Harry beautiful, do you want to be my snake~ Harry asked it and smirked at it

~oh yes I would love to, harry~ it answered him and nodded its head

~what is your name beautiful~ harry said as he took it out of its cage

~I don't have a name harry~ the snake replied ~well then, can I name you then~ harry smiled and looked at it while it nuzzled against harrys neck

~of course harry~ it said

~well how about Stheno it is from one of the gorgons, it means the mighty~ harry said and smiled at the cute snake around his neck

~I like it harry~ stheno said.

Harry walked up to the front with the snake, the owner and the Lucius looked shocked at the snake

"Are you sure you want that snake it is very dangerous and can kill with a bite" the owner asked and looked at Harry with a pale face

"Yes I'm sure how much for it?" Harry asked and took out his check book

"That will be 100 gallons please" the owner said and took the check that was signed for him.

"Where's Draco?" Lucius asked

"I don't know I thought he was with you."

At that moment they heard a loud cry from the back and ran over to see Draco playing with a nundu cub.

"Father please can I have it! Look how cute it is."

"I don't know."

"Well if Harry gets a black mamba it's only fair I get a baby nundu and it won't grow to it's full adult size until after I graduate from Hogwarts."

"Fine I spoil you too much,Draco."

"Thank you father."

"What are you gonna name him."

"It's a girl Harry can't you tell and I'm gonna name her Eris after the goddess of chaos."

"Cute."

After they had paid they went out to find the half-giant and tell him that harry was going to stay with the Malfoys

"So Harry what is the snakes name?" Lucius asked as he took in the color of the snake

"I call him stheno it means the mighty" Harry answered and looked around for the half-giant when he saw him with a big family of redheads "Oh great it's the Weasley family" Draco said and frowned

"Who are they?"

"They're blood traitors they are on the light side of the war, well except the twins they are in Slytherin" Lucius answered he didn't look that happy by the fact that they seemed to have seen them and were now making their way towards them

"Harry you shouldn't be with these people, they are bad people very dangerous" Hagrid said as he looked at them and continued his rant "You should be with the Weasleys they are a very good family and would love to look after you "He smiled as he said the end,

"Well I do not want to be together with blood traitors, well except the twins maybe, you are in Slytherin right?" He asked them as he looked around to see then look amused at this as they nodded at him

"Well then I hope I will see you in Slytherin, bye" Harry said and sneered at the other Weasleys as he turned around and started walking away with Draco and Lucius walking after him, with smirks on their faces.

" I am pretty sure that they will try to get you on their side again Harry, so you need to look out for them, they acted on Dumbledores order there is no say in what they will try next time." Lucius said as they walked into a little alley "Here grab my hand so we can get home to the Manor, we're going to order your school books now that we have seen the Weasleys I don't feel like being here anymore" he said and grabbed a hold of harrys hand. Harry really couldn't say he liked when people did that it was getting so terribly annoying.

"Well Harry welcome to the Malfoy Manor"

Well that was it I hope you liked it, it took some time to please review, I would be so happy if you did

2 hours ago


	5. The Malfoy Manor

So hey again guys, I'm so sorry it has been such a long. I was actually done with my assignment Monday, but my teacher kept giving me something else to do and I was like, leave me alone! And he still didn't leave me, so here I am sitting in my English, German, biology and Danish classes, writing my story, and those things still don't see that I'm not working on my assignment, but I mean hey, I'm done with it, stop nagging me about it.  
And then to the one who gave me this review: No, no no! Do not hurt you! Hit pillows! Tear up paper and throw it all over the room! Go outside and scream really loud! I once got so mad in class I knocked over a chair and it broke! I've calmed down since then, I usually just break my pencil or pen in two. The point is, things can be fixed or replaced, you can't, so take care of yourself. Cute story by the way. R  
You made my week with this, I couldn't help but cry when I read it, even my friends didn't help me as much as this, and they never said anything like that, all they said was it's going to be fine, they don't know that I don't even see them as that good friends anymore, they never helped me like that, the only friend who helped me as much as she could was, and is a girl I know, her name is Nana, and I love her so much, she means the world to me, Nana I know you're reading this right now, just so you know, you always sat by my side when I needed you, and remember the time my boyfriend broke up, and you stayed with me the whole day, that's what real friends do, and remember when you one day will need someone, I will always be there for you, no matter what, never be afraid to ask for it.  
And thank you to my lovely beta TheDayDreamer06 and I guess that was it, on with the story.  
Use "" for talking ''for thinking and italics for parseltounge

It was a giant manor, white as snow with beautiful statues of snakes, lions, sirens, hydras, and wolves surrounding it. At the entrance there were two statues of large phoenixes in midflight  
In Harry's opinion it was stunning, it had to be at least 400 years old, but it shined so brightly you'd think it was brand new, not to mention it was the biggest manor he had ever seen, but than again he hadn't seen any other manors so it was the only manor he had ever seen.  
"So Harry, how do you like Malfoy Manor?' Lucius asked as he looked at his manor, while Harry and Draco stared at each other.  
"Lucius it's amazing, I've never seen anything like it, but then again I've never seen any other manors so I can't say much. Harry smiled at Lucius and made his way to the manor.  
Lucius was fast behind Harry as he had to make sure the boy could get in, as the manor had all the wards you could come up with, Lucius of course didn't think that all this were needed, but Narcissa wanted her little baby boy to be safe, but let's face it, 21 wards were way too much, even if it was to protect the Malfoy heir.  
Before Lucius could even do something Narcissa was already out screaming for her little son.  
"Oh Draco my sweet little prince, you were out so long I was starting to get worried for you, and Lucius, two hours, two hours, that is way too long time, do you know how worried I was, anything could have happened in those two hours, he could have been kidnapped, or dead, dearest god Lucius he could have been killed, I want to know everything you did, and where you were at each minute of the two hours you gone, and I dema-Lucius why didn't you tell me, we had a guest, such bad manners Lucius." She said and hugged Draco to death, as she rambled on to Lucius before seeing Harry.  
"My dear Cissa, I will explain everything to you, why don't we go take a walk while Draco shows Harry his room?" Lucius suggested, as he took her hand, and gave a little nod to his son, who hurried to take Harry's arm, and took him inside of the manor.  
"I'm sorry about that, my mum is really overprotective of me, we have a lot of enemies and according to her I'm her precious little prince." Draco flushed as they entered the manor and began to walk down the hallway.  
"That's alright, though I really have to disagree with her on the fact that she calls you prince, when it's obvious that you are a princess and I am your prince, my dear sweet princess, maybe my little angel." Harry smirked, and took Draco's hand in his and kissed the back of his hand, and snickered at Draco's flushed face.  
"I-I-I don't know what to say, I guess I wouldn't mind being your princess or angel." Draco blushed kissing Harry on the cheek.  
The two boys walked hand in hand down to Harry's room, at the end of the hallway, and his room was of course right besides Draco's, so they could see each other when they wanted to, they finally came to Harry's room, the room was as big as both the bedrooms at the Dursley's house, the walls were painted beige color, instead of green and silver like he had expected. There was a big king sized bed with a light brown color cover, a magohny desk and chair, and wardrobe, and a door to a private bathroom.  
It was a little too much for Harry not that he didn't like it, Hedwig and Stheno seemed to like it too, as they had already made themselves at home, Anubis and Eris were also making themselves at home too, Eris had already messed up his bed and was making herself a nice cave down there, Hedwig and Anubis sat at the desk and looked like they were asleep, and last but not least Stheno, was curled up against one of the countless pillows, Harry really just couldn't help but laugh what he saw them, it looked like they were already used to their new family, he let out a sigh sitting in the couch with a flop, Draco just smiled as he curled up against harry, and nuzzled his head to Harry's neck.

And that was how Lucius and Narcissa found them later, Harry and Draco were curled up against each other in the sofa, with Draco in Harry's lap, his arms curled around Draco's waist and in Draco's arms was Eris, while Stheno had slung himself around Harry's neck, and Hedwig and Anubis were still on the desk.  
Narcissa smiled as she saw it, she had of course heard everything from Lucius, Harry sounded like a good boy, and by the way he treated Draco, she knew that they were perfect for each other and that it was only a matter of time before they would be together, she really couldn't wait till she could officially welcome Harry to the Malfoy family.

"Boys, it's time to get up, dinner is in a few minutes" Narcissa said softly as she leaned over the two boys gently shaking them awake Lucius stayed in the background, watching as his wife woke the boys.

"What's the time?' Draco yawned as he woke up and blushed seeing he was in Harry's lap, he felt Harry stir and felt the arm around his waist tighten as Harry woke up.  
"It's almost seven, darling." Narcissa answered  
"Okay, we'll get up now, so go." Draco commanded but was interrupted by a yawn causing Narcissa to chuckle softly  
"Okay darling, we'll wait done in the dining room." Narcissa said leaving the room with Lucius  
"Well, this sucks; now I have to get up." Harry yawned, "Well after you get off of me."  
"Sorry." Draco muttered getting up  
"I don't mind it's a pleasure to me."  
Draco blushed, "Yeah, but I'm really hungry."

* * *

"So Harry, Lucius has told me a lot about you, but I must say I'm curious how did you meet, in Diagon Alley?" Narcissa asked  
"Well, Mrs. Malfoy, I was about to get my school robes, when I saw a cute little blond princess." Harry grinned, ignoring Draco's small cry of 'hey' when he said princess, Narcissa's small chuckle, and Lucius's fake cough, from where he tried to hide his laugh, "He asked if I was going to Hogwarts, to which I said yes, and then we started to talk, and I asked if I could go with him, because I didn't want to go with the half-giant from Hogwarts." Harry finished and took a bit more of his stew.  
"Well I think it's wonderful that you're here, Harry, and I'm so happy to hear you'll be staying for the rest of the summer, we can do all kinds of fun things, and you can get to know Draco's friends, I think they would be delighted to meet you." Narcissa said already planning all kinds of things in her head, while Lucius just gave an amused small sigh, and Draco blushed again and muttered something that sounded a lot like, don't embarrass me in front of him, and took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

As soon as they were done with dinner, a beautiful black owl came in, with a letter for Harry, which was weird because the only wizard people he knew were the Malfoy, but he took it anyway.

_Dearest Harry._  
_ You must be wondering you would be owling you, you stay calm, we wish you all well, and if you hadn't guessed it yet, it's from the Weasley twins, Fred and George._  
_ You see we heard our terrible family, talking about you, and how they needed to get you so they your money and use your fame, cause they want you to be the best friend of our youngest brother Ron, and then fall in love with our little sister Ginny, they also talked with Albus Dumbledore about it (we guess you know who he is) and he said that all they had to make sure of was that, as soon as you get on the train, they will put you with Ron and a Mudblood, by the name Hermione granger, she will also get payed by Dumbledork, using your money, so look out for them, they will try to get you over to the light side._  
_ Oh and don't worry about the money, we already took care about that, we sent a letter to Gringotts, with Dumbledork's plan, and besides he don't have the key, so_ he_ can't get your money, you know they really shouldn't talk about that with Slytherins in the house, old lemon drop sucking goat._

_ Fred and George Weasley._

"Well that was interesting." Harry said as he lay in his room with the letter, he had just said goodnight to the Malfoys, which involved a big hug from Narcissa, a pat on the head from Lucius, and a small kiss on the cheek from Draco.  
"I should write back to them." Harry said to himself as he got up, and found some paper and a quill, to write a reply to the twins.  
_Dear Fred and George._  
_ Thank you for everything, it was every nice of you guys, if you'll ever need something, just tell me. Oh and guys? I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._  
_ Fellow pranksters help each other._  
_ Harry James Potter._

As soon as Harry was done he gave the letter to the black owl, who had stayed, the little owl snapped it and was out of the window as fast as it could, Harry couldn't help but laugh at it.  
"I guess it's time for bed." Harry muttered and slipped under the cover and was soon asleep.

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, if I did, it would be slight messed up, Ginny would have died in the Chamber of Secrets, and Fred and George would have hit Molly in the head with a frying pan.


	6. Hogwarts and the sorting

this chapter was done fast, then again I had to be inside all day yesterday, because just got sick and my mom don't want me outside like this, hope you guys have a better vacation then me, if you have vacation. And as always Thanks to both my lovely beta thedaydreamer06, and to the ones who follow and read my story, I love you all. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did it would be a bit weird, and Ginny would have died in the Chamber of Secrets, and Fred and George would have hit Molly in the head with a frying pan. "Talking" 'thinking' –parseltongue-

* * *

Harry had spent all of summer vacation with the Malfoys, and had the pleasure of meeting some interesting people, like Professor Severus Snape, who was the potions master as Hogwarts. Harry had taken a liking to him, he was the silent and strict type, and Severus had also taken a liking to harry, when he had first gotten to know him. After that he met Draco's best friends, Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini. Theodore was like Severus the silent type, who liked to read a lot, Blaise was the opposite, loud and a bit on the mad side, arrogant, and a fellow prankster. Harry liked them a lot and could see that they would come out with each other just fine, they had also been very happy that Draco had found somebody he liked. The most irritating girl he had ever met, Astoria Greengrass, she was suppose to be marrying Draco but according to both Draco and his parents she was too noisy, and really wasn't all that pretty, when Harry had met her all she had dinshe had cried out insults at him, till he shut her up. Three girls other girls who Harry liked a lot were, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bulstrode, all three girls were pureblood and rich, and of course very nice, they had also loved Harry from the first sight. The Malfoys and their friends had also taught Harry how to play Quidditch, he had enjoyed that very much, and Lucius had also told him that he would make a brilliant seeker. Harry had also written to the twins a couple of times, they had given him updates on Dumbledore's plan, so Harry knew it all. So all in all, Harry had the best vacation of his life well the only vacation really, though the best thing about this vacation was that Draco had gotten into a habit of sleeping in the same bed as Harry, so every night he would come in and curl up against Harry, however the fun ended September first.  
"Harry, Draco, wake up or you're going to miss the Hogwarts Express." Narcissa said softly as she came in to Harry's room to wake the boys "Both of you have to get ready, it'll leave in an hour and a half." She continued after a little break, Narcissa could see that Harry was awake, because he had moved a bit too much "Harry, I know you're awake, so I'll leave Draco to you, but you have to get down in thirty minutes." She ended and started to walk out of the room, and softly closed the door.  
"Princess, you have to get up, we have to get ready to go to Hogwarts." Harry said softly to Draco, as he played a bit with the blonds locks, Harry sighed as he saw that Draco didn't move "Sweetheart, you have to get up." Harry tried again, but with the same luck as before, Harry sighed one more time, and then his mouth turned in to a smirk, he started to lean towards the blond and when he was close enough to the blond ear, he gave it a lick, which made Draco whimper a bit and let out a breathy moan "Are you awake now, princess?" Harry asked the smaller boy, who started to open his eyes a bit "Harry? Don't call me princess." He said and looked around a bit, rubbing his eyes "Yes sweetheart, now you have to get up, we don't want to be late to the train, do we?" Harry said softly and started to get out of the bed, so he could put some clothes on Is it already morning?" Draco asked as he sat up in bed, and started to rub his eyes "Yes it is, now get up, or I'm sure that Dobby would love to tell you about socks again." Harry answered Draco and smirked when he saw the look of absolute horror on the blonds face "No Harry, you promised that you would never do that again." Draco said and made a quick movement, that made him fall out of the bed "Ouch" the blond said and started to rub his back as that was where he landed "Are you okay or do you need a hand?" Harry asked "I'm fine, it didn't hurt that much." The blond said and made his way to the bathroom. -Right before they go to platform 9 ¾ - "Now are you sure you have it all?" Narcissa asked them both as she fussed over them, which made Lucius chuckle "Yes mom, we have it all can we go now" Draco asked his mom and pouted at her "Of course, and if you did forget something, we'll make sure to send it to you." she said and took Draco's arm, and with the other hand she took his trunk, while Lucius did the same to Harry "I guess we are ready then, we'll see each other at the platform" Lucius and disappeared with Harry, while Narcissa smiled and did the same with Draco.

-at platform 9 ¾ -

"Where is he? He should have been here by now" A woman with red hair asked herself, while she walked around a bit "Maybe he's late." A young boy with red hair suggested "Mo-om, I want to see him, I want to see my future husband." A little girl whined "I know honey; he should be here by now." She said to her daughter "Fred, George, where have you two been?" She asked as two of her kids came towards them "Well mom, we had to say hi to Lee and Oliver." One of the twins said while the other just smiled "Well all right, now get on the train, maybe Harry is in there." The woman named Molly said and turned around to face the young boy "Now remember Ron, be nice and find Hermione first, and talk about how you'll get him." Ron nodded and smiled at his mom, and then turned to snarl at his brothers, that was about to go in to the train, he took his trunk and followed them onto the train, while his mom and sister waved at him.  
"So Harry do you think Fred and George are going to come?" Draco asked Harry as he sat himself in Harry's lap; Harry just smiled and slung his arm around the little blonde's waist "Of course and they did say they were going to bring some friends, so get ready." Just as he was done the door went up and five kids looked in and smiled at what they saw "We finally found you guys, I don't know how long time we have looked for you." Pansy said and sat down with Daphne and Millicent so they could see Harry and Draco, while Theodore and Blaise sat beside Harry and Draco, just as they had sat down the door went open again, this time by five teenagers "Found you." George and Fred said simultaneously "Is there some place where we can sit?" A Gryffindor asked them "Of course." Daphne nodded and sat herself on Blasie's lap, who looked shocked and like Harry slung an arm around Daphne's waist, while they did that, Theo moved so he sat on the floor, and Millicent moved to sit beside Pansy, Fred and George moved so they could sit besides Daphne and Blaise, Fred sat down and George sat between his legs on the floor and rested his head on his twin's leg, while the tall Slytherin guy moved so he sat besides Millicent, the Gryffindor who asked them to come in sat besides the Slytherin, and the other Gryffindor sat between the tall Slytherin's legs and smiled at them. "So how about some name calling, so we know each other's name." Harry said but in that moment a little boy with brown hair opened the door "I-I'm sorry but can I sit with you guys." He asked "Sure, find yourself a seat; we were just about to learn each other's names." Harry said and smiled at the brown haired boy, who gave a big smile and sat himself between the Gryffindor's legs and sat on the floor "So who wants to start?" Harry asked.

The small boy who just came piped up first, "My name is Neville Longbottom." "I'm Oliver Wood, and I'm a fifth year." The Gryffindor who had asked to come in said "I'm Lee Jordan, nice to meet you." The other Gryffindor said and looked up at the other boy as if to say your turn, "My name is Marcus Flint." The tall Slytherin said and looked at Millicent "Well my name is Millicent Bulstrode." She said and smiled a big smile, while she looked at Pansy " I'm Pansy Parkinson, it's so nice to meet you all." She said and laughed a bit "Okay I'm gonna speed this up a little I'm Daphne Greengrass, the boy whose lap I'm sitting on is Blaise Zabini, the nerdy looking boy is Theodore Nott, the blonde who looks like a girl is Draco Malfoy." "I do not look like a girl!" Draco pouted "Yes you do princess." Harry chuckled "Do not and don't call me that." "Anyway prince charming over her is Harry Potter, those two redheads are the Weasely twins George and Fred and that's their friend Lee Jordan." Daphne finished ignoring the wide open gazes, "What I know stuff." Harry and the others talked till the candy cart came, where they brought almost all the candy, sharing and trading it with each other when a redheaded boy and brunette walked in. "Ugh, why are you here?" Ron asked while looking at his brothers, while the girl looked around till she found a certain black haired "Oh my, your Harry Potter, I've read everything about you, it's so amazing, why don't you come sit with us, I'm sure you would rather sit with us, than with them, they're Slytherins, they are evil, oh I'm just talking now, I'm Hermione, that's Ron, now come on, it's going to be so fun, follow us." Hermione smiled at Harry while Ron snarled at the others "Why would I want to sit with you, your nothing but an annoying mudblood and he's a stupid bloodtraitor." Harry scowled "Bu-but, they are evil! You don't want to sit with them." Hermione said and looked shocked, while Ron was a sputtering mess "He doesn't want to sit with you now get out." Oliver said and made a little movement with his wand, which made the two idiots get, and after that closed and locked the door "Thank you Oliver." Harry smiled at the teen who gave him a smile back "So where were we, before they came?" Pansy said and smiled when they got back to talking. It didn't take long till they were at the station, the kids said goodbye to the teens and smiled. "So who'll ride with whom?" Daphne asked as they saw the boats, "Well, I can ride with the girls, than the other boys can ride together." Neville answered They all agreed thinking that, that was the best idea, while they were on their in the boats, they could see Ron and Hermione snarl at the others, but not Harry, which was really funny.

-at the Great Hall-  
"You will be sorted into four houses; the house that you get into will be your family while you are here, now there are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, each house has its own history, now there will points to your house if you do good, and there will be taken points from your house, if you do something bad, the sorting will begin now, so if you would please follow me." The woman ended her speech and looked at them with a stone face, not one emotion was out in the open. They walked into a big hall, it had candles floating in the air and it looked like there was no roof, because you could see the night sky and stars, there was four tables, Harry guessed that they belonged to a house each, as they walked in, a big old hat started to sing, but Harry didn't really listen to it, his eyes went up to the teachers table, were they caught the headmaster's eyes, but only for a second, because Harry felt a pull in his head, almost like someone was trying to enter, he guessed it was the Headmaster, the hat had just finished it's song and the lady from before was reading up some names, Harry didn't really pay attention, until Millicent's name came up " Bulstrode Millicent" she said, Millicent made her way up and sat on the chair "Slytherin" the hat yelled, Millicent looked happy and started to walk done to the table that was clapping the most, she sat herself besides Marcus, who gave her a clap on the shoulder, after her it was Daphne "Greengrass Daphne" like Millicent she sat down, and like Millicent, she came into Slytherin, Harry soon lost interest again, which returned when it was Neville's turn "Longbottom Neville" Neville walked up looking like he was about to faint, "Gryffi- no wait, what have we here? Yes, ahh yes, no it will not be Gryffindor for you, Slytherin" The hat called out at last, Neville hurried to take the hat off, and ran down and sat between Millicent and Daphne, who both hugged the poor boy "Malfoy Draco" she then called out, Draco walked and didn't even have to wait, before the hat was even on his head it yelled "Slytherin" he walked down to the Slytherin table and sat between Fred and George. There went some time till it was one of them again, this time it was Theo "Nott Theodore" was called out, there went about a minute or so before the hat called out "Slytherin" he walked down to the others and sat himself besides Fred, who smiled at him, "Parkinson Pansy" was called out, Pansy walked up and sat down, she smiled to herself when the hat called out "Slytherin" she walked down to join the others, "Potter Harry." She called out, as soon as she had said it mutters were going around "No way" and "Oh my god, it's really him" Harry started to walk up, and sat down, "Ahh, Mister Potter, I've been waiting for you, now let's see what I have to work with." The hat said "Oh, well, he made the same mistake with you, like with poor Tom Riddle, you're like your parents they would be proud of you, you're darker than them, and you're not afraid to hide it." The hat said, "Better be Slytherin!" The hat yelled out, the hall was completely quiet, until you could hear something from the Slytherin table, it was the twins that started yelling "We got Potter, we got Potter" after a little while the whole Slytherin table started clapping, and yelling with the twins as Harry made his way towards them, and sat himself down besides Draco, as he had sat himself down he looked up at Professor Snape, who was clapping and caught Harrys eye and winked at him, Harry winked back and then smiled at the twins while saying "Nice job, guys." and went back to watching the sorting. The Weasley boy got into Gryffindor, and sat down besides the Mudblood, who greeted him. After a while everyone was sorted, well everyone excerpt Blaise who was still discussing with the hat until "Oh alright, I've had enough of you, if that's where you'll in, you'll get in, Slytherin." It yelled out after about ten minutes, Blaise smiled and walked down to the Slytherins and sat down besides Theo "So what took you so long?" Theo asked his friend, as he half listened to the things Dumbledore was saying, "Well the hat wanted to put me in Ravenclaw, so we had a bit of a discussion." Blaise answered Theo and smiled, "Well you can be brilliant some times, and you are clever in your own way." Theo said and looked down at the ocean of food on the table  
"Thanks Theo." Blaise said to his best friend and then started to take some food "So what did Dumbledore say, we didn't really listen." Theo asked Pansy "Well he said something about not going into the forest, and something about some place on the third floor, I think that was it." She answered and started to go back to her food "That's so romantic." They heard and looked at Millicent who was the one who had said it, who was looking at Draco feeding Harry, Daphne let out a sigh at the sight, "Why couldn't she do stuff like that to Blaise they friends and all but she seriously liked that." She thought and gave a sigh in the same time as Blaise, who then looked at each other and smiled

"Now that everyone is finished, your house's perfects will bring you to your dormitories, where the head of house probably wants to say a few things." Dumbledore raised and say when almost everyone was done eating "Oh, and Mr. Flint if I could have a few words with you now." he continued and raised his hand, which made Marcus raise and walk towards him, Harry could see that Dumbledore made a swing with his wand, Harry knew that he made a silence charm, so nobody could hear anything, he softly cursed, which made both Draco and the twins look at him. "Harry." Marcus said as he came down to the table again, Harry looked at him, as if saying that he should continue "Dumbledore wants to see you in his office, but don't worry Professor Snape, our head of house, will go with you, I had a feeling that Dumbledore wants to see you, because you got into Slytherin, so please be careful Harry, he's clever and he won't give up." He ended and started to take the other first years with so he could follow the other perfect, who had already started walking out of the hall with some kids after her, Draco looked back at Harry with worry in his eyes, but Harry gave him a little smile and a nod, and then turned to Theo and gave him a nod, which made Theo take Draco by the arm and started to follow Marcus and the others. "So professor, shall we get going?" Harry asked his head of house as he walked up towards him "Yes, Mr. Potter, follow me" He said and started to walk against the door, as soon as they were out Professor Snape started to talk "Well Harry, you haven't even been here for a day, and you're already on your way to the headmaster's office, why do think you are that?" Harry looked around a bit and answered "Well Severus, I think it's because I'm not in the house he wants me to be in." The professor nodded and stopped before a gargoyle "Lemon drops" he said and the gargoyle turned so there came a stair, which both of them started to walk up at. "Ahh Severus, and Mr. Potter, thank you for coming, would you care for a lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked them as soon as them came into his office; both of them declined "No? Well that's a shame, now let's cut right to the chase, I'm afraid that Mr. Potter isn't in the house where he should be, since both of your parents were in Gryffindor, I'm sure that's where you should be." He smiled. Harry was just about to say something but Professor Snape beat him to it. "I'm sure you know headmaster, that a child can get into another house than its parents, you do remember Sirius Black, he got into Gryffindor, like the first in his family line, and that's long, the hat said Mr. Potter belong in Slytherin, so that's where he should be, now if you wouldn't mind, we have to go back to the snakes den." He said and took Harry's arm and started to walk down the stairs and didn't loosen his hold on Harry's arm till they were down the stairs, Harry just smiled and started to walk with the man to the snakes den, like he had called it earlier.

-in Dumbledore's office-

"Why did Severus have to go with him, this isn't going according to the plan, the boy should have been with the Weasley boy and Granger, instead goes and get into Slytherin this isn't good, now how should I get him, the Slytherins will already be ready to brainwash him, and how did he know that it was me, that tried to get into his mind." Dumbledore talked out loud in his office, he couldn't believe that the boy wasn't under his thumb; he had done everything up until now perfect, everything was according to the plan, but then he met those blasted Malfoys, why didn't Hagrid stay with him. He sighed and sat down and popped a lemon drop in mouth "Everything's going to be fine, he'll be under my thumb before this year is over." he said to himself and smiled, what he didn't see was a black mambo just over by the stairs, the snake quietly got out and started to slither down to the snakes den, while it clearly was happy with what it had heard and could tell his master.

-in the snakes den-

The Slytherins were starting to get worried, both older and younger, Harry may be new, but he was a snake, and snakes protect each other, and of course Fred and George had explained that Harry really was like them, and how he really was, so the other Slytherins were worried that they would lose one of their own. The door went open just as Marcus were about to go out and look for them, everyone held their breath, but they all soon sighed in relief as both their head of house and Harry stepped in, Draco was the first who was on Harry, he jumped up and gave him a hug, the others were soon all over him too, the Fifth year girl perfect, whose name, Harry later found out was Celestra Newtown checked him for injuries, and made him sit down, so she could see if there was something wrong with him, she also got one of the six years to get him a glass of water. Severus couldn't help but feel proud when he saw that all the other Slytherins had already taken to Harry, like he had been there for years, he made a little cough, which had everyone's attention "I'm very proud to see that you have already taken to Harry like he was your own family, but I assure you that he is not hurt at all, now I would like to say a few things, we are Slytherins, which mean that none of you will behave like a bunch of idiotic Gryffindors, now since people see us as evil many people tend to avoid us, and attack us, which usually doesn't do much because it's usually the attack that ends up hurt, so we have to be together like a family, we take care of each other and protect each other, also be careful because, it's we could all clearly see jealousy in the Gryffindors eyes when we got Mr. Potter, that is all, and to the first you will get your own room in your third year, but for now you have to share, you can be as many as you would like, and down here boys and girls can share a room if they wish, now goodnight" he said and walked out of the door. The Slytherins continued to fuss over Harry a bit more time but stopped when Marcus said it was enough and sent everyone to bed, also Harry and his friends, who of course had decided to share a room together, so Marcus walked over to a room with eight beds, that was empty, they quickly settled in and got their trunks over to their bed and took their night clothes on, and then all sat on Harry's bed, so he could tell what had happed in Dumbledore's office, Draco sat in Harry's lap, Nevilles head was in Pansy lap, Millicent sat between Theo's legs, and Daphne had her head on Blasie's chest. 7/06  
"Well all Dumbledore wanted was to get me into Gryffindor, which really didn't go that well, Professor Snape was so bada$$, I thought that something was going to break, from his outburst." Harry said and smiled, they talked a bit more, before they decided to go to bed, everyone except Draco moved from Harry's bed, but Draco merely slip down under the cover with Harry and curled up against him. "Goodnight Harry" Draco said and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Goodnight princess." Harry said and kissed Draco's forehead ignoring Draco's protest while smiling, he was trying to sleep but couldn't help but think of tomorrow "It'll be funny" he thought right before he went to sleep.  
That was a long chapter, thank you for reading, and pretty please review, tell me what you think of my story, I would like to know if Harry should make the Slytherin Quidditch team, please say if he should or shouldn't. Moon Vongola.


End file.
